The mouth is a habitat for microbial growth and colonization. Oral cavity surfaces, including the gums, cheek, tongue and teeth provide surfaces for the colonization and accumulation of bacteria. Teeth are unique in the oral cavity because they have hard, non-shedding surfaces where bacteria and dental plaque can significantly accumulate, especially in approximal areas and along the gingival crevice.
Dental plaque is a rough sticky film on the teeth that is made up of saliva, bacteria and food particles which adheres tenaciously to teeth at points of irregularity or discontinuity. Within a few hours of teeth cleaning, a film of salivary proteins, forms on the teeth. Various oral bacteria colonize and multiply, forming a layer of plaque.
The oral bacteria in dental plaque includes many gram positive and gram negative microorganisms embedded in an extracellular matrix of insoluble polysaccharides, firmly attached to teeth and other oral surfaces. The colonization of bacteria to form dental plaque follows an ecological pattern where a few pioneer species, mostly gram-positive streptococci, colonize enamel surfaces. The plaque then progresses through stages of increasing microbial complexity. Mature plaques, often found in protected regions of the teeth, such as cracks, approximal regions and in the gingival crevice, typically contain anaerobes. Saliva and crevicular fluid are a source of nutrients for the dental plaque. Local conditions affect the metabolic activity and composition of dental plaque.
If not prevented or removed, plaque may become embedded with mineral salts, containing calcium and phosphate, to form a hard crusty deposit, calculus or tartar, on the teeth. Calculus may be white or yellowish in color or may be stained or discolored by extraneous agents. Calculus tends to be more unsightly than plaque and much more difficult to remove from the teeth. The toxins in plaque and calculus can irritate the gingival tissues surrounding the coated teeth, causing inflammation and destruction of the gums which can lead to other complications.
Applicant has unexpectedly found that the tripeptide, Alanine-Isoleucine-Valine (Ala-Ile-Val), applied to oral cavity tissues inhibits the accumulation of plaque on the tissues. Applicant has also unexpectedly found that Ala-Ile-Val in combination with the tripepride, Serine-LeucinePhenylalanine, also inhibits the accumulation of plaque on oral cavity surfaces and that this antiplaque benefit is enhanced relative to Ala-Ile-Val applied alone.